


A moment more

by Hellobunnie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellobunnie/pseuds/Hellobunnie
Summary: They both would have to part ways eventually, living in separate dimensions made this inevitable. They had a world they both needed to care for, responsibilities they needed to return to and companions who missed them dearly. They were perfectly aware of this, even more so of the consequences that would await them if they stalled any longer. But the pain in knowing they would have to leave each other behind seemed to be impossible to shake.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A moment more

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, this is my first fic on this account! I don't write often, aside from rps, so I'm a tiny bit nervous posting this. But I do hope you enjoy it, there isn't enough Sonaze out there, so I wanted to make sure this was written well!

A serene quiet laid thick within the air, merely interrupted by the soft sound of bedsheets shifting amongst itself, and the soft murmurs of two figures in a sluggish embrace. The curtains had been drawn, thwarting most of the rising sun's glow, aiding the two in their slumber. This had been short-lived, however, as an azure hedgehog had begun to stir out of his sleep and gradually opened his eyes. He was greeted with a dozing lilac cat, roosting just under his chin. The rare sight of the girl with her hair freed from its hairband made a smile creep onto Sonic's muzzle, as well as a lazy wag of his tail. Blaze has never been exceptionally comfortable with a large amount of physical contact, as it hadn't been a frequent occurrence in her life. So to be able to hold the cat in his arms in such a way made the azure feel a bizarre mix of pride and gratitude. It had been just over a year since the two had become significant others, the bonds and boundaries evolving throughout it into nothing but unconditional trust. The thought only prompted Sonic to hold her closer, fondness shamelessly appearing among his features.

The aforementioned cat began to shift slightly, a tired gaze fell upon the blue hedgehog embracing her as she eventually smiled. ‘’It’s still so early…’’ It came out as a groggy mumble, barely audible due to her muzzle still being nested into the other’s form. He chuckled lightly and stroked a hand gently through her hair. ‘’Sorry, Princess needs her beauty sleep, I know, I know.’’ The remark had gotten a small snicker and playful hit on the chest in response, Blaze unsurprised the blue blur was quipping first thing in the morning. ‘’And this Princess hereby decrees you stay here with me, in bed forever.’’ She playfully fires back at his wit and holds him tighter, welcoming the comfort from his grasp. 

Sonic happily nuzzles closer to her, gently resting his head just above her own. "Oh no, your highness have mercy." He chuckled further, his playful tone drowned in mock despair. This only made the cat tighten her hold on the other, continuing to giggle. "My decision is made, now you shall suffer in this comfy bed with me." The azure responded with an elongated 'no' until it drowned into more soft laughter. Blaze nuzzled further into him and let out a content sigh. If it were possible to stay within his company forever, she'd do so without hesitation, playful remarks aside. Though that is an unattainable goal, for a multitude of reasons all relating to their contrasting lives. It was why their time spent together was so very precious and why the two tried to account for every second that passed.

Reflecting on the notion brought about dread in the girl's chest, as she attempted to steer her mind away from thinking of such things. "Though perhaps we could go out and do something today." There was a pause before she spoke as she collected her thoughts. Sonic's ears perked up slightly as he hummed in response. "What've you got in mind?" The cat was silent once more as if stumped at his query. The offer seemed to have blurted out from her throat without thought, an attempt to escape any further harrowing dread about the other's eventual departure. Bringing herself back to reality, Blaze eventually replied. "I… am unsure." Her brows furrowed ever so slightly, silently pondering before a sigh escaped her muzzle.

Her partner had been quite accustomed to her unique mannerisms, especially considering how long they've known one another. It would be a fruitless effort to try and hide it from him, she decided almost begrudgingly. "I'm just… trying to make sure I'm not letting any time with you go to waste." Blaze glanced back up at the azure, a troubled look dousing her features. Sonic had shared a much similar expression, as he looked into the endless fiery pools that were her eyes in rare sorrow. An almost heavy quiet was shared until the blue hedgehog finally uttered a response. "I don't want to go home." It was such a simple statement, though the volumes it spoke and emotion that hung from it made the cat's chest pool with despair. 

The blue blur had a rich and fulfilling life he had built for himself, existence and purpose that held up a myriad of people's wellbeing, along with companions who would walk through hell and back alongside him. Yet despite this, he did not want to go back and leave Blaze behind. The thought caused minuscule tears to prick her eyes, as she buried herself into his chest with a sob. The response was almost immediate, Sonic wrapping his arms around her form in a tight embrace, whispering soft words of reassurement and affection. The solace they both felt in each other's grip was unmeasurable, as was the anguish they both would feel as they eventually separate once again. 

It had been the last day of their time together, the duration of their free time left morbidly ticking inside their heads. Due to schemes, unforeseen circumstances, and sporadic unpredictability, the two were uncertain when they would have time to meet up once more. Both wanted experiences their responsibilities would never allow, constantly throwing barrier after barrier at the two in the prevention of each other's company. It made something that could be bliss undoubtedly stressful, having to bid farewell only adding insult to injury.

Right on cue, the azure spoke once more. "I love you. I know this hurts, but I want you to know no matter where either of us are, I will always love you." His words only made the girl weep further, only able to choke out his name between her hiccups of cries. Sonic only hushed her in reply and continued letting her nuzzle into his chest more. He was partly grateful the cat was unable to see his face as hot tears of his own streamed down his muzzle. He didn't want to leave her with an image of him weeping until the next encounter they have. He was going to smile, be strong and assure her everything is going to be okay. If it was for her, he'd grin forever.

Blaze's cries calmed, occasional sniffles and sighs sounding as she glanced up at her partner. A small smile came to her face as she wiped tears from his cheeks. Sonic forced back a sob and held a hand over her own cupping his cheek. A muttered apology from the blue hedgehog prompted her to rest their foreheads together, gently soothing him. "It's okay, let's just stay here. Together." Another sniffle could be heard as she let her warm yellow eyes meet with his emerald green. He nodded gently, holding her even closer. "Together."


End file.
